


Ferris wheel

by nenekomeow



Series: 兩師徒的現世旅行 [2]
Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 兩師徒的現世旅行的另一點記憶。





	Ferris wheel

**Author's Note:**

> 昨天正在苦惱怎樣把之前的草稿按tag寫出來，今天中午在餃子店吃餃子時聽到《幸福摩天輪》，腦子就蹦出了畫面…  
> 1999年的樂曲，配著1996年的作品，在2017年重溫。  
> 喔，時間、人生。
> 
> 現paro，人設繼續魔王流，如果有奇怪的東西一樣都是我編的。  
> 跟貓島有點關係，也沒有甚麼關係，可以完全獨立來看。

9月的大阪晚上，微涼。  
街上人頭湧湧，聽說今天是公眾假期。  
正在放假的教主大人楊戩，與他的師匠坐在咖啡店裡，他看著手上的大阪周遊小冊子，決定好下一個去處了。風火輪他很熟悉，但摩天輪不是，所以想去看看。拉起正在放空的師匠的手，擠進這滾滾人潮。人這麼多，該沒有誰會注意到兩個男人正在牽手吧，楊戩如是想。  
  
現世的建築物很高，大部份時間上下都要乘叫做升降機的小箱子。師徒倆跟著人群排隊，然後擠進去。剛好被擠到角落，楊戩瞧著門口的小螢幕，不想錯過擠出去的時機。人這麼多，呼吸好像有點困難。  
  
「戩兒」突然面前的師匠低低地叫喚「你看」  
順著師匠的視線回望，楊戩才注意到這個箱子是透明的。途人變得米粒般細小，街燈變得閃爍繽紛，雖然高樓擋住了部份，但不妨礙楊戩看著這新奇的一切，不禁看得有點入迷，還要師匠借人多之便，把自己圈在懷裡，一呼一吸落在自己瀏海側額。  
  
楊戩好像沒那麼介意擠逼了。  
  
還沉溺在師匠的體溫之中，突然一陣推湧，師徒倆不得不中斷這短暫的溫存，順著人群出來，到了這高樓的頂樓。面前是一個巨大綴滿燈泡裝飾的圓輪，一個個細小的箱子，帶著二三數個人，緩慢的向深藍色的天空轉去。  
  
這就是摩天輪吧？的確很巨型呢。  
  
隨著群眾排隊，楊戩發現面前身後不是抱著孩子的家庭就你儂我儂的情侶，忽而有點不好意思 — 有點格格不入。  
突然手心癢癢的，楊戩這才回過神來，原來師匠一直沒有鬆開過手，指尖正輕撫著自己掌心。  
  
——— 為師在。  
是他倆的暗號，楊戩莞爾一笑。  
  
托賴人間快速的生活節奏，很快就輪到師徒們跳上紅色的小箱子。咔啪一聲，門關上，箱子徐徐上升。這裡比起方才在升降機裡能看到更多更遠，這個城市盡包眼底。楊戩起初並不太欣賞密密麻麻的高樓，現在可算是懂了，不覺啊的一聲，也不願坐好，像個好奇的小孩，額頭貼著玻璃在看下面的車水馬龍、十色華燈。  
坐在另一則的玉鼎看著眼前活潑的徒弟，不禁微笑。  
  
有多久沒看到這樣可愛的楊戩呢？  
  
身隨意動，玉鼎把楊戩拉到懷裡，想當然爾惹來一聲不滿。玉鼎當然知道眼前的夜景很美，是神界沒有的風景，但…  
  
最好看的還是眼前人。  
  
在楊戩掙扎著要繼績看夜景，玉鼎一手蓋著楊戩眼睛，一手托著他下巴，溫柔的、不容拒絕的落下一吻，四片唇瓣若有似無的觸踫、磨擦，把徒弟所有反抗的意思都卸掉。輕吮軟唇，舌尖挑開，輕輕巧巧的邀請纏綿。  
直到箱子轉到最高處，玉鼎便放開徒弟讓他回去看夜景，可楊戩還哪裡有心機看呢？看是看著，腦子根本無法正常運作，耳尖正紅著。玉鼎輕笑，從後環著他的腰，指著玻璃窗上標示景點的貼線，柔柔在楊戩耳邊說話。胸腔裡的微細鼓動，小小的透到楊戩背上。  
  
  
楊戩想，這個箱子應該是一個空間法寶吧。


End file.
